Super Psycho Love
by SHSL Shortie
Summary: Title suggest it all. Everyone that Roy Mustang flirted to, dies. Read&Review No smut but gore.


From behind the gray edges of the clouds, a bright round moon lit up the starless sky. The moonlight outlined the dark old-fashioned walls of the buildings along the alley. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled and an owl hooted. Footsteps started to resound through the dark deserted alley.

A damsel, about the age of 24, turn her head swiftly from left to right, making her sleek brown hair flow along with the wind. She gave out a relived sigh but that didn't stop her heart from hammering through her chest. She walked a little bit faster, arriving at her house minutes after passing through the alley.

The wind whistled and moaned, scattering the dead leaves and rattling in the dry weeds along the fence. She instantly let her legs gave out and slid her body through the closed door as she slip into her house. She just had a fucking shag from the great Roy Mustang! She let her hands wander through her slightly chapped lips, relieving the feeling of Roy Mustang's sweet soft lips on her own.

Her thoughts were completely driven out as she heard the ringing of her doorbell. She got a glimpse to the wall clock across her. "4:00 in the morning? Who would bloody visit me at this hour?" She muttered to herself. She slowly opened the door but noticed that no one was standing there. She instantly closed the door before the cold wind entered through her warm and comfy place. Thinking of it as a technical difficulty from her doorbell, she made her way to her room. But that action was never fulfilled for a cold sharped knife glared at her neck. The gushing of blood was soon apparent and a bloody scream echoed through the house.

* * *

Uniform swished and sloshed as the great Roy Mustang makes his way through the noisy hallway. Its footsteps were drowned by the chatters of the soldiers leaning against the wall. Roy can't help but get puzzled as he take a peak in the corner of his eyes. He can see well enough, the afraid expressions the soldiers are throwing him. What had he done this time? Surely he hadn't done something so terrible that even the soldiers are afraid of him now. He shook off those thoughts and continued making his way through his office.

As he part the door open, he was instantly greeted by looks of his subordinates, not fear but worry. He raised his eyebrows and Jean Havoc, one of his loyal subordinates having a dusty blonde hair, took it as a cue for him to explain.

"You see, sir. Remember that British chick that we met last night at the bar? Well, you see… How do I say this… Uhhh…" Jean averted his eyes away from where Roy stands.

"Spit it out , Havoc." Roy had a very calm façade as he said that but Jean knew better. He knew that if he wouldn't tell him any sooner, he would end up as a pile of ash in the floor.

"She was murdered, sir." Jean let the words slide smoothly out of his mouth.

Roy gave him a quizzical look, utter disbelief obvious in his face. "But that's already the 6th girl…"

Jean continued scanning the room, still unable to meet Mustang's eyes. When his eyes landed on a certain empty desk, his eyes instantly dart through the clock. "Isn't it a little bit unusual for Riza to be late?"

It was then when the door burst open to reveal a woman in her 20's, proudly standing in her navy uniform. "Good Morning, sir." was the only greeting the men received. She moved ahead to her desk, bringing papers along with her.

"Why were you late Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Mustang bravely asked her. It was obvious that the girl was already pissed and just one pull of a trigger, they're dead. But still she took a deep breath and answered politely.

"Black Hayate went missing and I have to find him, sir." The statement was obviously a lie but the men took it in since she looks like she'll blow soon.

There was an awkward pause, as if God walked across the room… naked. But soon enough, an ice cold voice broke through the pause. "If you would kindly please work on your paperwork gentlemen, most specially you Colonel Mustang, after all the paperwork will not complete itself."

The men scrambled on their feet to get to their own desk and work. The day soon proceeded fast, making it 7:00 in the evening already. Roy, still seated on his seat, ponders on the news that was voiced to him earlier in the morning. Whenever he flirted with a girl, they'd always end up dead.

The voice of Jean soon resounded in his head making him remember, "What if you have a psychotic admirer, sir?". He thought it was ridiculous at first. But as soon as time flies by, the thought soon overcame him. What if he really has a psychotic admirer? And who is this psychotic admirer? Is it someone he knows? What if gets kidnapped and be kept as a slave? Or worse, What if he was killed by this admirer of his? But that was ridiculous. The admirer only kills the girls.

He remembered again what Jean said to him. "What if it's Hawkeye? She's always keeping you in watch. What if she actually has this hidden desire towards you?" Now that he think of it, whenever they went to the bar, Hawkeye is always there to see him off. _Is it really Hawkeye though? I hope not…_

But soon enough…  
those thoughts will come to halt  
as the truth removes its mask…  
And reveal itself…

* * *

Weeks passed and everything went normal. Normal days, normal people, normal paperwork… only one thing is not perfect, Roy Mustang.

Murmurs surrounded the hallways along with the lined up soldiers. A few words can only be caught in the noisy hallway, only "Roy Mustang"'s and "womanizer"'s. But the once noisy hallway soon quieted down as the object of the gossip entered, all worn out.

"Roy Mustang, the womanizer, already settled down, probably because he already found the 'one'." Tch! He already had enough of those gossips. He only settled down because of the not yet found psychotic admirer of his. He cannot risk anymore lives in exchange of his urges.

He continued walking along the now quiet hallways and as soon as he arrived at his office, he let his body collapse on his chair. But his soon found heaven was turned into hell as lots of paperwork were flung into his desk.

"Can you just give me a break Lieutenant?" He groaned as a crack was heard when he stretched. "I'm already worn out with all of those rumors."

"Those rumors were not my fault nor the paperwork's, sir. So if you would kindly please do your paperwork. You're not the only one who received paperwork."

And with those words shoved in his face, he grabbed a pen and started working. Sometimes, the Lieutenant really knows where to pull the strings.

Even before he got really into working, Riza handed him a paper. As he lazily scans the paper, "Hmmm…"'s and "Uh…"'s were uttered to make it seem like he's really reading it. "A day-off, huh? Approve. How long will you be gone?"

"5 days, sir. As stated in the paper." She stoic-ly said.

"Oh! Yeah right…" A shiver went traveling down to his spine and he shuddered. He took a glance at the slightly opened door and he could've just swore he saw blonde. As he blinked, the figure was gone making him resume to his work.

* * *

The day soon came and Riza took the day-off. Everyone in the office is relaxed. No nagging, no gun shooting and stuff. But they didn't notice the pile of paperwork mounting in the corner of the room.

"Hey sir! Wanna have some drinks later on?" Jean happily invited. It's been long since they went drinking, just the 5 of them, without Riza. Roy insisted at first, surely there would be girls hitting on him again. Or worse he might be hitting on them again. The psychotic admirer has not yet been caught so he can't let his guard down. But as he stared at the hopeful looks his comrades are giving him, he gave up and decided to tag along.

As soon as they entered the bar, the sweet scent of perfume drifted in their nose. The strong smell of wine and beer also wafted through them. Girls swaying their hips along with the beat of the music, everyone chatting and giggling, this is heaven for them! It's as if they don't want to leave anymore. It's not even 30 minutes since they came, girls are already hitting Roy. He tried hard to resist and just drink the beer but soon enough the beer drifted through his veins and he got intoxicated with it.

What happened after that night was a buzz for him; he just woke up draped in velvet comforter. Warm… It feels warm. A realization struck him and he opened his eyes, he didn't have a comforter! The room was very dark. Candles are the only illumination. He scans the room and saw a silhouette over at the corner.

"So you're awake." That voice scared her. It sounds cold and dark. But that voice somewhat reminds him of someone. The lights turned on, cutting off his internal dialogue with himself.

It took a few seconds to adjust through the brightness of the room. And as he returned his gaze to the corner, what he saw was red.

Blood dripped everywhere, making him choke. He gulped and started to shake. He shouldn't have just gone together with them. I knew something bad would happen.

"Did you like it?" He looked over at his right and saw Jean.

"J-jean? What are you-? Don't tell me you're the one killing?" Mustang flinched as Jean laughed at his statement.

"You didn't notice at all? Haha! I must win the best actor award! This is awesome! You should look at your face right now!" He laughed and laughed like a mad man, never bothering that intestines, guts and blood were splattered everywhere.

"B-b-but why?" Roy hesitantly retorted. "Why would you do something like this?"

His crazed laugh came to a halt and he looked at Roy straight in the eye. "Isn't it obvious? I like you! But since you probably don't like me back, I'm doing all of this. Killing every girl you've come in contact to, even Hawkeye!"

"What do you mean even Hawkeye? Don't tell me you did somethi-!" He was cut off again by another crazed laugh that Jean released.

"Yes, Roy! Even your beloved Riza Hawkeye! Don't even deny it! Those looks you're giving her, it's the looks that you'd give to someone you love. I know! I know since that's how I look at you!" And another crazed laugh… "Too bad you never got to confess!" And another… "But soon enough, you'll see each other… in HELL!" And another…

Jean's crazed laugh was the last thing he heard as the shot of a gun came barreling down. He didn't hear the words Jean said as a tear roll down his cheek.

"I really did love you, you know? But what's the point in loving you if you don't love me back? This is the last game!" A shot. A thud. And Jean's body was at the ground, blood oozing at where the gun was pointed. "And I won, Roy…"


End file.
